


just like the tube, but bigger.

by FreshSliceOfLime



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen, as a treat, i cant tag im so sorry, soft bubby moments, xe/xyr pronouns for bubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime
Summary: the world is just like xyr tube, but bigger. so much bigger.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	just like the tube, but bigger.

it wasn’t that cold outside. not on that day, at least. but still, bubby couldn’t help but feel a little chilly.

it was weird. sitting outside a chuck e cheese’s, thinking about life before. before the renaissance cascade. now that’s everything is finished, xe couldn’t help but feel...just like before. like the days are going to go on with no meaning. like xyr going to be...alone again. 

“hey, bubs. what’re you doin’?” 

bubby turned to face gordon, who was standing at the door with a plate with a pizza slice on it. xe hummed a response and shrugged, looking forward at the cars that passed the building. xe’s never been outside until now. xe’s never seen that before. blurred cars, zooming past xem. in a rush, for what? xe’ll never know. 

“i got you, uh, pizza. i noticed you left so...yeah. you doin’ good, man? not like you to just, ehm, leave like that.” gordon sat down next to bubby on the sidewalk, handing xem xyr plate. bubby looked down at the pizza, before looking forward. “i’m fine. go back inside, play some lil’...baby shit fuckin’...games, or whatever.”

gordon let out a snort and shook his head. “nah. you really doing okay? you look like you’re uh...contemplating the meaning of life or somethin’, man.”

“i am not!” bubby hissed, sending a glare towards gordon before looking forward again. “i’ve just never been outside before. that’s all.”

“what? you’ve never...been outside black mesa?” gordon asked, sitting up a bit with a soft surprised look resting on his face. bubby nodded. “yeah. i mean...i was made there. it was my home. and now i’m out here...i...go back inside, will you?”

gordon shook his head and sighed, crossing his arms and looking forward, towards the cars. “well...you wanna go back? it’s a big world out here, bubby. it’s so much better than black mesa.”

“that’s the problem, gordon. it’s bigger than black mesa...it’s…” bubby looked down at xyr hands, staring at the plate of pizza. “it’s...terrifying...i’m going to be alone again...just like the tube, but bigger…” xe whispered, narrowing xyr eyes and furrowing xyr eyebrows. “just like the tube, but so much bigger…”

it was quiet for a moment, the two listening to the cars zoom past. 

“...you aren’t gonna be alone, dude. you’ve got us.” 

“you have other things to do, gordon. all of you do. i don’t know how things work out here...i’m going to be alone.” 

“we’re gonna help you, bubby.” gordon set his hand on bubby’s shoulder. making xem look up. “we’ve been through a lot, y’know? we’re not just going to leave you behind. this is new to you, it’d be pretty shitty to force you to learn how to be out here all by yourself. and besides, even if we have other things to do, we’re still gonna be in touch. promise, man.”

“...you promise?” bubby asked quietly, looking down at xyr hands again. this was all...strange. no one’s ever talked to xym like that. like...they actually cared…

“i promise, bubby. c’mon, let’s go back inside. dr. coomer wanted a dance partner, y’know.” gordon chuckled, standing up and holding his hand out to bubby. 

bubby took his hand slowly, pulling xyrself up. “...nice…” xe murmured, letting go of gordon’s hand and walking back inside. 

...xe wasn’t going to be alone...

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not projecting, you are,,,


End file.
